


In Between Worlds

by KolarJack18



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KolarJack18/pseuds/KolarJack18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis has been born into a world where vampires rule. What are the odds of falling in love with one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party after Curfew

In 2033, all the vampires in the world banded together to take over the world. There was lots of bloodshed and so many lives lost. The Vampires have made the Humans their prisoners, but not like jail or anything. They have small sections in each part of the world. The Humans can continue their lives, but not the way it used to be. All of the world is Vampire Monarchy and each continent has regimes that are ruled by head masters. One certain regime is called the Dean's regime. That's where Laura Hollis has been born in.

Laura lived in a small house on block 8. Each house that the Humans lived in has a lot number. Laura's is 10. Her father wasn't born into the vampire world but before it all happened. He told Laura of the horrors of when everyone in the world thought vampires were fake and wasn't prepared at all.

It was about 8:00 pm and Laura was finishing up her paper for school. School was regular school, it was dictatorship. But school was all bad for Laura tho. She has made friends, which names were Danny,Lafontaine,Perry, and Kirsch. Once Laura has finished her paper she started to go downstairs. Her father was in the kitchen staring at the loads of bills. Vampires had made it harder for Humans financially. Laura sighed and opened the fridge and saw a leftover pizza. Her father heard the fridge open.

"Hey sweetie" He said with a tired low voice.

"Hey dad" Laura went over and kissed her dad's forehead.

"How has your schoolwork been going?"

"Oh i just finished my mid-term paper"

Her father yawned "That's good"

Laura walked back into the kitchen and put the pizza in the microwave and pressed start. Next to the microwave was a picture frame with her mom and dad. Laura smiled faintly, her mom died when she was 8. She was gang attacked by a group of blood drunk vampires. Her father was at home when he heard the news. It shattered his soul forever. Laura's smile went sad and turned to see her father with his hand on his face. The microwave dinged, Laura grabbed the pizza and walked back upstairs. She sat on her bed and took a bite of her pizza. She heard a pebble hit her window and she took a glimpse out the window and there was kirsch.

Laura opened the window "Kirsch what are you doing?"

"Oh i just wanted to know if a hottie like you would like to come to the party tonight"

Laura thought about it for a second "What time?"

"11:00"

"Kirsch you lost your mind" Laura knew that the Vampires had set a curfew for 10:30. If you were out after that. Your history.

"Sorry kirsch but i can't come to just risk my life"

"But Danny is going...Comme Onnnn"

Danny was Laura's best friend. They met in middle school and was friends ever since. But Laura think she couldn't go because her father is overprotective. She would have to sneak out.

"Fine i'll go" Laura finally said

Kirsch nearly jumped for joy "Awesome! I'll tell Danny" and with that he dashed away.

At about 10:00...

Laura had her plan set out. She will sneak through the back and over the fence. Then after that, she would meet Danny on the other side. Laura waited till her father was sleeping and started to tip toe downstairs. She sneaked through the back and over the fence. "Hey" Danny greeted.

"Hi" Laura went to hug Danny

"Ready for this party?"

Laura looked down "Not really.."

Danny patted Laura's back "Come on ill keep you safe"

They both started to walk together

"I can't believe we are partying after curfew...are we gonna get caught?"

"Well...if we arrive at the house before 10:30 we should be good"

Kirsch's house on block 4 and they were on block 8. It was 10:15. Laura checked the time "Shot! how we gonna get there by 10:30?"

"Don't worry Laura we will get there" Danny encouraged Laura to pick up the pace. So both of them rushed 4 blocks to kirsch house. It was already packed with people. There were couples kissing, people playing beer pong, and other things.

"Hey glad you guys could make it" Kirsch said while holding a red cup

"Glad you could have us" Laura smiled and went over to greet everyone.

"Kirsch do you think we gonna get in trouble for throwing a party?" Danny questioned

"Nah bro. The vampires said to be in the house by 10:30" Kirsch waved both arms out "And we are in a house!"

Danny couldn't help but laugh "Ok ok.....but how is everyone gonna get home?"

Kirsch put out a wait a sec finger and lifted a curtain that has a big hole

"And everyone is gonna fit through there" Danny asked

"Um ya...relax D-Bear..now go have fun" Kirsch said

Danny turned to walk into the living room. Laura was playing beer pong and missed the cup. Danny laugh a little while Laura pouted. They were at Kirsch's house until midnight. They danced,drinked,and other stuff. Laura was starting to get tired and so was Danny.

"Kirsch i think me and Laura is tired" Danny said

Kirsch had the saddest face Danny has every seen.

"But you can't go yet!" Kirsch said

"Well Laura is tired and needs to go home and I have to take her"

"Oh alright" Kirsch said then went over to where the big hole was and lifts the curtain "Oh and here's a map" Kirsch hands a map to Danny

"Thanks" Danny took the map and went first into the hole. Kirsch gave Laura a flashlight then Laura hugged him.

"Thanks for the party" Laura said while smiling

"Hey anytime" Kirsch smiled then watched as Laura went into the hole and turned on the flashlight.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It smells down here" Danny said while crawling through the tunnel with the map

"It smells like rotten eggs" Laura said while covering her nose with her shirt. She had the flashlight in her hand and suddenly yelped at the sight of something.

"Laura what is it?" Danny turning her head around

"I saw a spider" Laura whining and watching the spider crawl on the ceiling

Danny shook her head and sighed then continued on. It seemed like the tunnel was long but the map showed each hole to each block and they were under block 6 right now. "We are almost there" Danny said while crawling. Once, they got to block 7 on the map it was a dead end. "Damnmit Kirsch" Danny cursed.

"What happened" Laura couldn't see what was ahead

"It's a dead end" Danny trying to find another tunnel by looking around.

"Dang" Laura sighed "We gotta get to surface"

"Why?"

"Well for one I am not sleeping in no tunnel full of spiders" Danny nodded in agreement and crawled out a hole onto block 7. It was pitch black with only a few street lights. Laura crawled out of the whole still having a flashlight in her hand. "Ok...now we just gotta run to my house and---"

"What are you two doing out after curfew?" a cold voice echoed across the street. Danny and Laura both turned their heads to a woman who had leather vest and pants and pretty much had black clothes on. The woman was sitting on top of a parked car staring down at them. Laura knew that they were caught. 

"Um...we were just..." Laura started to speak

"Just what?" Suddenly the woman was in front of them in full view.

"We were just heading back.." Danny said

"Back from where?" The woman asked

"Um..."

"Look stop stalling or I will have to break fingers" The woman said coldly

"You kids better listen to her" A man with a red shirt appears leaning up against a car "She is a wild kitty" He smirked.

"Shut up Will" The woman glared back at him

Will shrugged "Hey I'm just saying"

"Anyway" The woman turned back to the two scared girls "Since you guys are not in your house and it's..." The woman looks at her watch "12:20....i have no choice but to have you two as snacks"


	2. Close calls

The woman started to advance on the two scared girls until Laura shouted "Woah woah woah Wait!" The woman stopped and raised her eyebrow "What" she said coldly. 

Laura gulped then began to speak "Could you...give us a warning?"

Will had a big sigh and the woman rolled her eyes "You know the rules. Your out here after 10:30 and the rule is to kill you--"

"What about we make a deal" Danny said out of the blue "We do whatever you want if you let us go"

The woman simply laughed "Your are an idiot"

Danny stand firmed "I'm serious....we will do anything"

The woman glanced at Will then he shrugged and the woman returned to view the two "Fine.."

Danny nodded and Laura sighed in relief

"But don't think you will get off scot-free without any pain" The woman smirked then Danny and Laura started to back away as the woman started to make her way towards them. Danny grabbed Laura's arm and started to run down the empty street. The woman huffed then appeared in front of them in a matter of seconds. "Don't think you get out run a vampire" The woman then in seconds grabbed Danny by the throat and lifted her in the air.

"NO DON'T!" Laura yelled out and started throwing jabs at the woman's back. The woman simply looked back at Laura then grinned and dropped Danny. Now, the woman had her eyes on Laura. Laura looked back to see Will standing in her way with his devilish smile. The woman grabbed Laura and holded her.

"What do you think Will?" The woman still holding Laura who is trying to break free "Should we kill her?"

"Eh...I had enough blood for today" Will said "You clean up the mess this time"

"Alright" The woman brushed back Laura's hair and smirked. 

Laura could feel the woman's cold breath on her neck. At that moment, Laura wondered if this was her end. That this was gonna be the same fate her mother had. Laura closed her eyes ready for the impact.

"STOP!" a voice yelled on the other side of the road. Danny groaned and looked at a figure who look familiar. She looked closely and saw....Laura's father.

"Mr.Hollis?" Danny said in confusion

"Dad?!" Laura said while trying to see her father

"Put.Her.Down.Now" Mr.Hollis was walking towards with a stake in his hand

Will evil laughed and clapped slowly "My my what do we have here" He pointed to Laura "This must be your daughter"

"Let her go" Mr.Hollis boldly said

Will looked back at the woman with a smile "This guy is joking right?" Will now had his eyes on Laura's father "I guess we have to kill you too" as soon as he said that, Laura shouted "No!" and Will about to attack Mr.Hollis gets tripped by Danny's leg and falls to the ground. Mr.Hollis takes to time to stab Will in the back but before he does, he is knocked down by the woman.

"You humans are so annoying" The woman snapped the stake and throws it far away.

"And you vampires are monsters" Mr.Hollis said firmly and made the woman laugh

"Well let me show you how much of a monster I can be" The woman who is about to attack stops as she sees a tall woman stands on the sidewalk who has a sharp suit on.

"You two" The tall woman referring to the other woman and Will "Back to headquarters now"

"But mom, what about these humans?" Will getting up from the street

"Forget them" The tall woman said "There's a problem more important than these weaklings. Now lets go!" The tall woman vanished and the leather wearing woman growled. 

"Don't you think your off the hook humans" The woman looks at them all "We will be back"

Then Will and the woman vanish into the dense fog.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What were you thinking!" Mr.Hollis yells as Laura and Danny sits at the couch guilty.

"We...were" Laura trying to say something.

"We were going this party Mr.Hollis" Danny said calmly "It's my fault this happened. I'm the one who brought her to the party. Blame me not her"

Mr.Hollis sighed and sat at his chair "I need to talk to my daughter alone" Laura and Danny exchanged looks then Danny nods and leaves the room.

Mr.Hollis sips his coffee and puts it down and folds his arms "You know what you did tonight almost got you killed"

Laura looked at the floor "I'm sorry dad..."

"Look at me" Mr.Hollis said and Laura looked up "I don't wanna lose you. Do you understand me? What you did tonight could have been your funeral if i didn't come and save you" He continued " I love you too much to let you go....you know what happened to your mother and how it impacted us both...especially me, and...I don't wanna repeat that same day."

Laura nodded "I'm sorry i won't do it again"

Mr.Hollis smiled "I know you will" then his face turned serious "Because you are grounded"

"What?!" Laura exclaimed

"Yes" Mr.Hollis said then turned to see Danny "and I will talk with your dad too Ms. Lawrence"

"Yes sir" Danny standing by the wall then sits back down and comforts Laura.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So whats the problem now" Will said while walking along side with the woman and the tall woman. They were walking fast down a long fancy hallway with lots of doors.

"The small rebellion that's been meddling in my plans" The tall woman opens two big doors which lead to a big office the tall woman makes her way to her tall chair and carefully sits down. "You two are going to put an end to this rebellion pronto"

"Ok....wheres this resistance?" Will folded his arms

The tall woman pulls out a map "Up north past the banks in a small town" The tall woman gets up from her seat then walks to the wide windows and stares out "Nobody is gonna mess up what we built. These humans think they can conquer their land back. Ha!" The tall woman laughs "Mortals are so brave yet stupid"

"You got that right" Will laying back with a blood cup and drinks.

The tall woman turns around to the other woman who is showing no emotion "What do you think? Do you agree?"

"Yes" the woman said then walked out the office.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long week..

Laura is at the town's square with Danny. Her father now only lets Laura go with friend and never alone. Laura was looking at new clothes to wear since she was running out of style. Danny over hears a protester of the rebellion shouting to get new members. Danny sighed at this then got back to focus when Laura comes out with a new outfit. "Do you like it?" Laura asks.

Danny smiles "Ya it looks beautiful"

Laura smiles then gathers her chosen clothing and pays the cashier. She comes out the store with bags and sees the protester is passing out flyers about the resistance and stumbles upon Danny and Laura. "Do you ladies wanna join the fight?"

"No thanks" Laura said then walked down to the cafe. Danny starts to walk but the protester stops her. 

"You look like you can put up a good fight" the protester holds up flyer "Here...take this. We could use people like you."

Danny hesitates at first then grabs the flyer and puts in her pocket and walks fast back towards Laura. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The leather clothed woman walk to her bed chambers and flopped face down on her bed then rolled over to face the ceiling "That girl...." the woman whispered as she is remembering the girl she encountered. "There's something about her...." The woman peeks over to the window and gets up to looks out the window better. She has a view of the houses and she tries to guess which one the girl is in.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on ninjabunny15@tumblr.com  
> Also please leave feedback so i can write more. Tell me what you think so far in the comments below


End file.
